Twisted
by That70sshowlova
Summary: "How I wish I could have a daughter," she said sadly, not the slightest bit angry at her blood on the fabric, "Her skin as white as snow, her lips the color of blood, and hair the shade of ebony."


_The woman picked up the needle and thread it through the fabric delicately. She shifted her body forward and continued to pull the thread through and through. She dropped her hand and hissed as three crimson shinning drops of blood fell from her finger and landed in sync on the dazzling white fabric._

_ "How I wish I could have a daughter," she said sadly, not the slightest bit angry at her blood on the fabric, "Her skin as white as snow, her lips the color of blood, and hair the shade of ebony."_

* * *

><p>The woman cradled the child in her arms, her big brown eyes blinking beautifully up at her, her snow white skin stunning and her red lips plump effortlessly.<p>

"Oh, Snow," she whispered. The woman walked over to her bed and pulled her daughter with her. She circled around Snow's body and her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

><p>Snow stood quietly as her father and step-mother shared a kiss, signifying that they would be together forever. She clapped unenthusiastically, angry at her father for falling in love. Blood red petals dropped around them as her father and step mother walked down the aisle.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you." Snow said to her father who lay still and cold on the bed. His eyes contorted in pain and shock. Snow pulled at the the hilt of the knife in his heart. "I did it for you, don't you understand?" Snow asked desperately. "Step-Mother is evil! She was going to kill you and steal your riches. I <em>saved<em> you." she turned away painfully, willing to convince herself she did the right thing.

* * *

><p>Snow White's step-mother, or the new Queen stood stoically in front of Snow. She stated, "You killed him."<p>

"Yes." Snow replied, emotionless.

"You saved me much work." the Queen said.

Snow nodded. "I suppose so. It was no favor for you." Snow said angrily. "I did it for him!"

"Convince yourself all you want, it won't cover up the guilt, now will it?" the Queen tilted her head curiously.

"Y-You were going to k-kill him." she sobbed.

"Then why did you not run away with him?" she asked.

"Because he was dead inside!" Snow cried. "Mother's death killed him, and you were dancing on his grave!"

* * *

><p>"Mirror, mirror?" the Queen asked, entirely sure that the mirror would not work. "Who is the fairest of them all?"<p>

A tortured face flashed in the mirror. "Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow is far more fair than you."

The Queen looked at the mirror, quite shocked, before turning angry. "How could that be? She is a seven year old child who _killed_ her father."

The mirror didn't respond and she picked it up and thrust it across the room. The mirror clanked to the ground.

* * *

><p>A light haired man gripped Snow tightly by her arm and pulled her roughly into the forest. Snow walked along willingly, wanting to die of the guilt from killing her father. She no longer tried to tell herself it was the right thing to do, not after getting nightmares of his face in shock.<p>

He pushed Snow to the ground and raised the blade up high, ready to stab her. She looked up at him with broken brown eyes. He faltered in bringing the knife down. He stared at her and dropped the weapon to the ground and whispered painfully for her to leave quickly.

Snow, many years later, walked in the forest. She picked up the hilt of her torn dress, a dress she stole months ago. She stumbled over a gnarled tree root and continued to walk after wiping the blood off her scraped pale hands.

An elderly woman dressed in thick clothing stopped in her tracks. She had long white hair that was pulled back by a cloth and she smiled a decaying toothed grin. She thrust the basket towards Snow. "Would you like an apple? A growing young woman like you must want one."

Snow looked at her, thinking. She was quite hungry. She nodded wordlessly and the woman pulled out a shining red apple that glinted in the pale moon light. Snow didn't question why the woman was out at such a late hour, and the woman didn't question that of her either.

Mesmerized by the perfectness of the apple. She grasped it in her hand, and bit into it. The juice flowed and frothed around her mouth. Snow hummed, she had never had the fruit before. Her eyes widened and she looked at the woman.

The woman put a gentle hand on her arm, "Are you alright, child?"

Snow managed to choke out a no as she fell to the ground. The beautifully crafted apple fell from her limp hand and Snow's dark hair fanned out across her head.

She was allergic to apples...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, my twisted, evil, maniacal pets! My faithful readers and my newer ones. Did you like it? I wrote it randomly and my friendbeta told me I should post it. So walla. **_

_**Thanks to Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell for pointing out those silly, stupid mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White and the Seven Drwafs. Whether it be the Disney version or the original novels from Europe. **_


End file.
